A better place, a better time
by Fitz.Darksly
Summary: Y esque siempre hay algo mejor. Porque aunque parezca imposible, ni los merodeadores son perfectos.
1. Proud to present

**Disclaimer: ni soy rubia, ni soy asquerosamente rica, tampoco tengo la mente más brillante de todos los tiempos, ósea no soy Rowling, por lo tanto y desgraciadamente nada de esto es mío, excepto la trama y los personajes que no reconozcan. Así que les pido a los hermosos dueños de Warner Bros. que no me demanden y así todos podemos vivir felices y sin abogados**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A better place, a better time**

**1. Prólogo: Proud to present…**

Era 1° de septiembre y un chico moreno muy apuesto se encontraba frente al andén 9 y ¾ en la estación King's Cross. Su cabello de un negro azabache impresionante estaba realmente alborotado dándole una apariencia despreocupada pero arrogante, sus ojos eran color avellana y unos lentes redondos los rodeaban. Iba vestido de un modo muy extraño, y un cuerpo esculpido a la perfección enmarcaba su arrogante figura. Su nombre era James Potter, y estaba apunto de cursar su séptimo y último año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

PRONGGSSSS!- Un grito se escuchó detrás de él y una magnífica sonrisa iluminó sus bellas facciones al girarse y encontrarse cara a cara con uno de sus mejores amigos, un chico también moreno, de facciones aristócratas.

Padfoot…- El chico de ojos avellana le advirtió borrando su sonrisa mientras el otro se abalanzaba sobre el para darle un fuerte abrazo.

El segundo chico era casi igual de apuesto que el primero.

Un poco más alto, con una presencia increíble. Su cabello negro le caía elegantemente sobre los ojos y tenía el aspecto de estar muy bien cuidado. Unos hermosos ojos grises completaban su bello rostro. Su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto. Éste chico respondía al nombre de Sirius Black, aunque si por el fuera solo respondería al de Sirius. Odiaba a su familia, a toda su familia y sus absurdas ideas sobre la limpieza de la sangre y la supuesta fidelidad que todos debían tenerle al "Señor Tenebroso":

"Un viejo asqueroso con ideas aún más asquerosas que el cabello del propio Snivellus", habría dicho James.

- Pad…Padfoot… ¡no!...aléjate – gritó James intentando zafarse del empalagoso Sirius.

- Jamsie ¡Cuánto tiempo!- Sirius parecía no darse cuenta de que estaba ahogando a su amigo.

- Dos…minutos ¬¬ y... no…me…llames así - replicó James librándose de los brazos del ojigris y tosiendo descontroladamente – Además, ¿En dónde está Remus?

- Amargado – masculló Sirius entre dientes

- ¿Quién esta amargado?- preguntó una tercera voz perteneciente a un chico llamado Remus que se acercaba jalando su pesado y desgastado baúl.

- ¡MOOONNNYYY! – exclamó James que parecía haberse olvidado de que hacia unos momentos Sirius había hecho exactamente lo mismo y el se había molestado: eran demasiado parecidos. Sin embargo, Remus era muy paciente. Estaba acostumbrado a los arranques de sus amigos y trataba de llevárselo con calma, pues el pensaba que Sirius y James eran como dos niños pequeños, pero eso no impedía que tuvieran momentos de madurez cuando se necesitaba… como a finales de su primer año en Hogwarts…

_FLASHBACK_

_Un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y unos dulces, pero tristes ojos color miel se acercaba caminando por un pasillo. Llegó a un retrato de una Señora Gorda, pronunció la contraseña y se encontró atrapado por dos pares de brazos que lo jalaron hasta su habitación y cerraron la puerta._

_Sirius y James lo miraron con cierta decepción en los ojos y Remus confundido preguntó:_

_- ¿Qué...qué pasa chicos? –_

_- Pudiste habérnoslo dicho – dijo James cambiando su expresión_

_- ¿Porqué no lo hiciste Remus? – lo secundó Sirius_

_Hubiera sido un fastidio que no se hubieran explicado._

_- Nno...nno se de que hablan – les contestó titubeante_

_Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que James y Sirius se miraron con complicidad, después James lo rompió._

_- Sabemos lo que eres… sabemos que eres un licántropo- James tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro._

_Así es… Remus Lupin era un licántropo._

_Eso era todo, la había hecho… una vez más se quedaría sin amigos, ahora seguramente James y Sirius dejarían de hablarle y alertarían a todo el mundo de su enfermedad lo que provocaría su expulsión. Eso era todo… solo había durado un año en el anhelado Hogwarts… Eso era t.. Un momento ¿Porqué James y Sirius lo estaban abrazando?_

_- No creíste que nos importaría ¿o sí? – le dijeron los dos morenos al mismo tiempo _

_- Lo siento- les dijo algo avergonzado de haber dudado de ellos._

_- Cállate – le espetó James, pare después los tres estallar en sonoras carcajadas de alivio..._

Recibió con una dulce sonrisa el fuerte abrazo que James le daba y vio como Sirius se unía a éste.

- ¡¡ABRAZO GRUPAL!! – exclamó el ojigris visiblemente emocionado

- ¡Cuánto tiempo Moony! – le dijo James sonriendo

- Si Prongs...como tres días –

- Demasiado – decidieron Sirius y James mientras Remus negaba con la cabeza.

Remus era un chico más lindo que apuesto. Cierto, era más alto que los otros dos, pero también era el más delgado. Tenía una apariencia enfermiza que le sentaba de maravilla, era el más calmado y mientras James era Capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor (la casa a la que pertenecían en Hogwarts), el era el prefecto de dicha casa. Se esforzaba estudiando, a diferencia de Sirius y James que tenían, según el creía, una inteligencia privilegiada.

- ¿Todavía no llega...? – comenzó Remus pero enseguida fue interrumpido por la exclamación de Sirius y James

- ¡¡¡Peter!!! -

Un cuarto chico se acercaba dando pequeños saltitos de emoción. Era más bajo que los otros tres. También era feo y obeso y tenía una irritante voz chillona…sin mencionar lo estúpido y cobarde que era. (N/A: También era un asqueroso traidor odiado por todos). Aún así el completaba el cuadro, que era conocido por todos como "Los Merodeadores".

- ¡Hooolaa! – gritó con una tonta voz gay

- Bien, ya que estamos todos…- dijo James sonriendo, mientras caminaba para atravesar la barrera hacia el mundo mágico.

- Allá vamos por última vez… - murmuró Remus mientras se apresuraba detrás de James seguido por Sirius y Peter.

Al cruzar la barrera, se encontraron frente al magnífico Expreso de Hogwarts, con su habitual color escarlata, rodeado por una gran masa de alumnos que apurados se despedían de sus familiares para subir al tren que los llevaría de vuelta a Hogwarts para el comienzo de un nuevo año.

Los merodeadores también subieron al tren y rápidamente encontraron un compartimiento vacío (no por nada eran los merodeadores), los cuatro acomodaron sus baúles y se sentaron con una sonrisa en la cara (Peter sin saber porque).

**Ninguno sabía que el año más importante de sus vidas, estaba a punto de comenzar.**

Holaa!..Espero que les haya gustado : D! … es lo primero que escribo así que ojala les agrade) ...es como una introducción, espero reviews para ver si la sigo escribiendo o si de plano no les gustó xD. Saludos y gracias : D


	2. Still proud to present

**Disclaimer:**** sigo sin ser Rowling… lo que quiere decir que todo sigue sin ser mío y que sigo sin ser repugnantemente rica.**

-------

**2. Still proud to present…**

Los chicos se encontraban charlando en el compartimiento cuando una cabeza pelirroja se asomo por la puerta.

- Remus? – dijo la chica

Remus, que se encontraba leyendo un libro levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos preciosos ojos verdes que lo hicieron sonrojarse violentamente.

- Vaya Evans… el verano te hace bien eh… ¿quieres salir conmigo? – preguntó James con su habitual arrogancia mientras mostraba una perfecta galería de dientes y recorría a la chica con la mirada.

- Piérdete Potter… Remus vamos, tenemos que ir al vagón de prefectos –

- Eh? … a …si …claro, ya voy Lily – dijo Remus un poco nervioso mientras se paraba para salir, no sin antes tropezar con sus propios pies.

Lily le sonrió y salió del compartimiento ignorando olímpicamente los comentarios de James sobre las maravillas que el verano había ocasionado en ella.

- Mala suerte Prongs – dijo con sorna Sirius

- Es tan obvio que me ama… - contestó James negando con la cabeza mientras Peter ponía cara de circunstancias.

Afuera, en el pasillo, Remus y Lily caminaban, ella le contaba todo lo que había hecho en sus vacaciones, pero Remus no la estaba escuchando…

Lily Evans era una chica muy atractiva… casi tan alta como Remus, tenía una hermosa cabellera pelirroja y unos extraordinarios ojos verdes, también era dueña de unas pecas que cubrían sus mejillas dándole un aspecto delicado.

Remus había estado enamorado de ella desde su primer año en Hogwarts, ella siempre le ayudaba en Pociones, la peor materia de Remus, mientras que el la auxiliaba en DCAO. Ambos eran prefectos de Gryffindor, pero Lily llevaba el mando, ya que era una chica un poco… temperamental.

- …Y apenas hace una semana hemos regresado – concluyó Lily girándose para ver a Remus que hasta hacía unos momentos había estado concentrado en el perfecto perfil de Lily.

- Ah… que bien – dijo el con una tímida sonrisa

- ¡¡¡Lily!!!! – dijo entonces una voz ocasionando que Remus chocara con la puerta que la dueña de ésta voz, acababa de abrir.

- ¡¡¡¡Roseeee!!!!- exclamó Lily corriendo a abrazar a la chica mientras Remus se sobaba la nariz.

Rose Sykes era la mejor amiga de Lily: Una chica menuda de cabello castaño, casi pelirrojo, corto hasta los hombros y unos ojos marrones claros. Era más baja que Lily y también más delgada pero la chica tenía su gracia. Se llevaba muy bien con Remus ya que los dos eran algo tímidos. Rose era también un poco insegura pero la incondicional presencia de Lily la hacía sentirse bien.

- ¿Qué tal Rosie? – le saludó Remus mientras le daba un abrazo a una colorada Rose.

- Muy bien Remsie – le contestó ella

Detrás de Rose (dentro del compartimiento), se podía ver a un chico sentado comiendo grageas, el hermano de Rose; Daniel o Danny, en su defecto. Era muy bien parecido y se llevaba muy bien con los merodeadores. Igual de alto que Remus, pero con una apariencia fuerte, su cabello negro al igual que sus ojos le rozaba los hombros. Danny era un chico con bastante prensa como James y Sirius, pero a diferencia de ellos nada arrogante, era muy propio al hablar. Le costaba conversar con las chicas y por más que los merodeadores habían insistido en conseguirle una cita, el se había negado. Gran parte de la sección femenina estaba detrás de él, pero el nunca había salido con ninguna chica, marcando así, aún más, su diferencia con James y Sirius que no desaprovechaban ninguna ocasión que les pudiera dar como resultado una salida con alguna linda chica a Hogsmeade.

- ¿Qué tal Remus, Lily? – dijo Daniel inclinando la cabeza con una elegancia y educación muy característica en el, desde dentro del compartimiento, pero después de una severa mirada por parte de Rose, se paró para saludarles debidamente.

- ¡Hola! – saludaron los otros dos con entusiasmo.

Mientras Daniel saludaba con un abrazo a Lily, un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw que pasaban por detrás, camino al carrito de dulces, le guiñaron el ojo provocando que el se tornará de un color que nada tenía que envidiarle al cabello de Lily.

- Lindo corte Sykes- dijeron ellas

- Err... gra...gracias chicas… - tartamudeó Daniel

- ¡Vaya!... es un penoso sin remedio- dijo Rose dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a su hermano

- Ajá!... ¿Y tú que eres? – le preguntó Daniel contrariado alzando una ceja.

- Tranquilo Danny… oye por cierto, hace unos momentos me encontré con Woods, creo que te estaba buscando…- recordó Lily rascándose distraídamente la barbilla

- No entiendo por que no les cae bien – dijo Daniel

- Ya te llevas bastante bien con ella por nosotros – intervino entonces Remus, que hasta ese momento había estado ocupado examinando el suelo.

- Ustedes deberían intentar socializar con gente de otras casas – murmuró como respuesta el pelinegro

- ¡JA! Danny hablando de SOCIALIZAR… esto si que es grande – dijo James que acababa de aparecer por el pasillo y se encontraba caminando hacia ellos como si de una pasarela se tratase.

- Esta es mi señal – dijo Lily entre dientes. – Vámonos Remus, ya nos retrasamos bastante.

- Evans no huyas de este perfecto chico que tan dispuesto viene a ti a comunicarte nada más y nada menos que eres la afortunada ganadora de- hizo un efecto extraño con su boca- ¡una cita con el inigualable, guapo, inteligente, guapo, carismático, guapo, deportista, guapo, maravilloso …- y una larga lista habría seguido a no ser porque Lily había desaparecido y ahora en su lugar un grupo de adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas le miraban cautivadas.

------

Todos se encontraban ya sentados en sus respectivas mesas, esperando el inicio del banquete de principio de curso en el Gran Comedor.

Entonces, Dumbledore se paró y…

- Blah, blah… blah… ¡A comer! –

El banquete transcurrió sin altercados, a excepción claro, de las bromas improvisadas de los merodeadores y los gritos enfurecidos de Lily.

------

- Sykes – dijo una voz femenina

- Woods- le respondió una masculina

Los dos interlocutores se miraron unos momentos para después comenzar a reírse y darse un abrazo de bienvenida.

- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones Jesse? – le preguntó Daniel a la chica que tenía enfrente:

Jesse Woods, su mejor amiga. Una Hufflepuff de sexto año de grandes ojos miel y cabello castaño, largo hasta el final del antebrazo, Jessie era reservada con gente que apenas conocía, pero muy extrovertida con sus amigos, en especial con Danny, con el que, a pesar de ser de distintas casas pasaba la mayor parte del día. Eran amigos desde el primer año de ella, el segundo de el, cuando, "accidentalmente", Daniel terminó tirado encima de ella, consecuencia de un intento fallido de los merodeadores de emparejarlo.

- Bien, salí de viaje con mis padres y mi hermana… bastante divertido- dijo sonriendo- y algunosdiasquedeconAmosyahoraestamossaliendo- soltó de repente atropelladamente.

- Que bien, ¿cómo está tú her..? ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS SALIENDO CON QUIEEEEEN!?

Así es, Danny era tímido, pero eso no quitaba que fuera un celoso-sobre protector. El y Jesse eran como hermanos, así que no le hacía ninguna gracia que ella estuviera saliendo con un chico mayor… aunque solo fuera un año.

- Con Amos – dijo ella con una sonrisa inocente

- ¿Ese buscador empedernido? ¿Amos Diggory? ¿Un año mayor que tú? – preguntó frustrado Danny

- No es empedernido – replicó Jesse frunciendo el entrecejo

Danny levantó una ceja, negó con la cabeza y se despidió de Jesse.

------


	3. Situaciones

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, excepto la trama, ****y personajes que no reconozcan, de ahí, el grandioso mundo de Harry Potter es de la poderosa Rowling. Algunas líneas e información pertenece a Lewis Carroll**

**-----------------**

**3. ****Situaciones**

Las clases habían comenzado, y los profesores estaban más exigentes que nunca, después de todo era el año de los EXTASIS.

Lily y Rose estaban decididas a esforzarse al máximo, lo mismo que Remus quien no desaprovechaba oportunidad para ir a la biblioteca, y claro, Rose le hacía compañía. James y Sirius ni se inmutaron cuando los profesores dieron sus tan ensayados discursos acerca de la dificultad de los exámenes, Danny mientras tanto, no se separaba de Jesse que estaba ya cansada de explicarle que Amos no tenía "intenciones ocultas".

Peter seguía siendo igual de estúpido.

Un día, mientras Rose y Remus estaban en la biblioteca, sucedió lo inevitable:

El dejo de leer abruptamente y con una voz firme dijo:

- Me gusta Lily, creo que estoy enamorado de ella –

Rose sintió un inesperado golpe en su estómago, intentó ocultar la pesadez que surgía: sospechaba que a Remus le gustaba su mejor amiga, pero de ahí a constatarlo de los labios del propio licántropo… bueno, era muy diferente.

- Yo ahm… vaya eso es… lo siento tengo que irme – balbuceó Rose recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo precipitadamente de la biblioteca

**--------------------**

- Danny – dijo James, recostándose en un sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor

- Yo – contestó Daniel

- ¬¬ … ¿qué esa no era tu hermana? – preguntó James después de ver pasar a Rose corriendo hacia las escaleras de su habitación

- ¿Esa era Rose? – Danny tenía los ojos muy abiertos

- Sip – dijo entonces Sirius que estaba viendo una revista muggle acerca de motocicletas - ¿Sabían que las motociliquetas muggles vienen en varios colores?

- ¿Qué es una motociliqueta? – preguntó interesado James

- Oh, es un gran pedazo de metal que se mueve a donde quieras y está genial

- ¿Metal? Apuesto a que las escobas son mejores – comentó con suficiencia James

- ¿Esa era Rose? ¿Estaba… llorando? – Daniel estaba en trance

- Claro que no Prongs, tienes que ver esto, es fantástico, además con un simple hechizo puedes hacer que vuelen – dijo Sirius en tono de sabiondo

- Para eso existen las escobas, So bobo – replicó James haciendo un gesto con la mano, como para descartar algo

- Ya, pero éstas hacen ruido rrr rrrrr – "imitó" el ojigris

James levantó la ceja derecha y negó con la cabeza… Pobre Sirius. Se giró hacia Danny, para buscar un poco de apoyo de un aficionado al quidditch, pero éste ya había salido en dirección a la habitación de las chicas.

- Piensa lo que quieras Pad, pero las escobas son mejores: es un hecho, en especial la hermosura en la que ganaré… ganaremos la Copa de Quidditch éste año… quiero decir, conmigo como capitán no hay oportunidad de perder- dijo James sonriendo soñadoramente e imaginándose sosteniendo la Copa.

- Err... las motociliquetas son mejores-

- ¿Motociliquetas? Jajajaja… ¿No querrás decir motocicletas? – dijo Lily, que venía entrando por el hueco del retrato, acompañada de una chica que al ver a James y a Sirius se sonrojó inmediatamente

- Vaya Evans, cultura muggle ah? ¿Qué tal si sales conmigo y discutimos acerca de esos grandes pedazos de metal? – intervino ávidamente James, sonriendo encantadoramente

- Un duendecillo de Cornualles sería mejor conversador que tú Potter- contestó Lily frunciendo el entrecejo

- No seas tonta Evans, los duendecillos de Cornualles no… ¡¡Un momento!! ¡Eso fue muy rastrero pelirroja! ¬¬ - gritó Sirius al ver como Lily se alejaba hacia su habitación riéndose.

- Déjalo Pad, está loca por mí- dijo James sonriendo

**----------------------**

- ¿Rose?, ¿Estás bien? – susurró Danny mientras entraba en la habitación

- Por supuesto Danny, porque no habría de… Estoy mal uu –

Danny se acerco a ella, que se encontraba sentada en su cama, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- ¿Qué sucede Rosie? – le dijo dulcemente

- Es Remus… a él… a él le gusta Lily – terminó Rose amargamente

- ¿Y a ti te gusta él? – preguntó Daniel con tacto

- Sí-

- ¿Y él lo sabe?

- No –

- Entonces… ¿Por qué no se lo dices?-

- ¿Qué no escuchaste?… ¡¡¡¡A REMUS LE GUSTA LILY!!!!- gritó estresada Rose

Y para su mala suerte, Lily iba entrando en ese momento a la habitación, claro se quedó h-e-l-a-d-a.

-¿Qué le gusto a Remus o.o?- preguntó la prefecta perpleja

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!- gritó Rose jalándose la piel de la cara y los cabellos, mientras salía corriendo de la habitación como una loca 

- …- Lily miró a Danny pidiéndole una explicación de lo ocurrido

- Ahh… le gustas a Remus y err… Nos vemos- dijo Danny saliendo de la habitación, claro no sin antes inclinar su cabeza educadamente a la chica de la que Lily venía acompañada.

**----------------------**

Rose seguía corriendo y gritando, mientras se jalaba la piel y los cabellos, salió de la sala común ante la sorprendida mirada de los gryffindors y siguió corriendo por los pasillos del Colegio

- ¡¡¡Está loca, ESTÁ LOCA!!! – gritó una chica morena muy atractiva ataviada con diversos accesorios, de Ravenclaw, llamada Jacqueline Timberlake.

- ¡A los locos hay que tratarlos con cariño! – respondió otra, que se encontraba junto a Jacqueline: Isabel Du Solier, era más baja que la primera, tenía el cabello castaño, corto arriba de los hombros y una expresión muy graciosa en su cara.

Después de ese… intercambio de frases, las dos chicas salieron corriendo hacia Rose, la abrazaron e intentaron llevársela a una fiesta de té, Rose, sin embargo seguía gritando, y cuando vio como Remus salía aturdido de la biblioteca arrancó a correr hacia los jardines, con Isabel y Jacqueline detrás de ella gritando algo sobre un conejo blanco, un reloj y un hoy no cumples años, no-cumpleaños o algo por el estilo.

Remus, por suerte, no se había percatado de la presencia de Rose, solo de las dos chicas locas de Ravenclaw, no se extrañó ya que circulaban varios rumores acerca de ellas dos. Se decía que en su primer año, habían inhalado tanto vapor en las clases de pociones que se habían vuelto locas, también decían que el conocimiento las había llevado a la locura, que en realidad eran gnomos convertidos en humanos y muchos más rumores, uno tan absurdo como el otro.

En fin, Remus ahora se dirigía a la sala común, buscando a Rose. Cuando llegó, se encontró con un Sirius enfurruñado y un James demasiado feliz, tal vez.

- Te digo James, esa chica no te conviene- decía Sirius

- Que si Pad, además está loca por mi- respondió James con una sonrisa

- ¡Te comparo con un duendecillo! ¡de Cornualles!- gritó entonces el ojigris, frustrado

- Mujeres – suspiró Peter que venía entrando, detrás de Remus

- ¡Tú que sabes! – exclamaron al unísono los dos morenos, provocando que Peter, que se acababa de sentar, se encogiera

Remus sonrió de lado, y les preguntó a sus amigos por Rose, al obtener una negativa decidió marcharse a la habitación. Antes de comenzar a subir los escalones se encontró con Lily, resultado: sonrojo inmediato.

- Remus, ¿Podemos hablar? – le preguntó la pelirroja muy seria

**Saludos a ****ivenus-valens****, gracias: )!**


	4. Consecuencias y un secreto

**Disclaimer: Todo es de Rowling y Warner. Menos Danny :B y la trama…**

**4.**** Consecuencias y un secreto**

- Claro Lily… ¿Qué sucede?-

- Pues mira, es que… escuché a Rose decir algo acerca de ti y de mi… y pues quería saber si…-en ese momento fue interrumpida por un estruendo que se escuchó detrás, en la sala - ¿Pero qué…?

Lily se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la sala común, en donde una gran multitud rodeaba a James y a Sirius, que se encontraban tirados en el suelo riéndose a grandes carcajadas.

- Te lo dije Padfoot, soy mejor – decía James auto-vitoreándose

Resultaba que los inmaduros merodeadores habían apostado para ver quien de los dos aguantaba más tiempo haciendo alguna tontería. Típico de ellos.

- ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer?- dijo Lily enfurecida- Las apuestas están prohibidas.

- ¿Cómo salir contigo?- preguntó James sonriendo e ignorando el último comentario de la prefecta

- Arrrgggh eres imposible Potter-

Para cuando Lily regresó a reanudar su plática con Remus, no lo encontró. Éste aprovechando el alboroto, se había marchado escaleras arriba.

OooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente de Rose, quien ahora se encontraba más calmada. Sobre todo porque casi no hablaba con Remus, o más bien Remus no le hablaba. Se dedicaba a mandarle frías miradas y cuando por alguna razón tenían que cruzar palabra, él lo hacía con una indiferencia nada propia en su persona.

- Vamos Rose, seguro no es nada- le dijo Danny, cuando ella le contó lo que pensaba, sucedía con Remus.

Y ahí estaba. Si había algo que odiaba de su hermano, era su capacidad de pretender que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien.

- Holaaa – se giraron para ver al nuevo acompañante, James.

Rose casi nunca había hablado con él, porque a pesar de ser muy cercano a Danny, no le llamaba la atención su… peculiar personalidad

- ¿Qué tal?- le saludó Danny

- Cansado – respondió James mirando a la chica- Rose ¿Cierto?-

- Er.. sí – contestó ella

- Soy James-

- Lo sé… quiero decir… Hola-

James sonrió y se volvió hacia Danny con una expresión enigmática en el rostro.

- Y bien Daniel - ¿James llamándolo Daniel? Extraño.- ¿No olvidaste hacer nada hoy?

- Ehmm- Genial, él y su fantástica memoria- No lo sé

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EL ENTRENAMIENTO!!!!!!!!- gritó James de repente, saliendo de sus casillas - ¡EL PRIMER ENTRENAMIENTO DEL AÑO! ¡Y EL BUSCADOR NO ESTABA! ¡NO ESTABA!

Rose se echó hacia atrás asustada, mientras Danny se golpeaba le frente con una mano.

- Clarooooo- dijo- Eso

- ¿Eso? ¿ESO? Ahora mismo te vas a practicar con la maldita snitch- dijo James intentando aparentar calma, pero al ver que Danny sonreía gritó: - ¡HASTA QUE ANOCHEZCA!

Daniel estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los arranques de su capitán, así que tranquilamente fue en busca de su escoba para dirigirse después, al vacío campo de quidditch.

Rose seguía aterrada así que se despidió de un alterado James y se fue hacia la biblioteca a terminar los deberes del día, se sentó en la primera mesa que encontró y… genial, Remus estaba ahí.

- ¿Remus?- dijo ella con una sonrisa temblorosa

- ….- Nada

- HOLA – volvió a intentarlo

- …- todavía nada

- ¡Por Merlín Remus! ¿Porqué no me hablas?- explotó Rose

- ¿Qué porqué no te hablo?- dijo él fríamente - Veamos, tal vez sea porque te le contaste a Lily que me gustaba… si tal vez sea eso

- Remus… yo- Rose no sabía que decir, después de todo no había sido su intención

- Creí que éramos amigos. Los amigos no traicionan- la cortó él, con una voz amarga

- No es lo que tú crees, escucha Remus- Inútil. Remus ya se había ido

Genial, pensó Rose, ahora había reducido su ya de por sí pequeña posibilidad de salir con Remus. Genial.

OooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo

- ¿Qué tenemos hoy?- preguntó Sirius al día siguiente, mientras desayunaban en el Gran Comedor.

- Pociones, DCAO, Historia de la Magia, Herbología…- recitó Remus de memoria

- ¿Pociones? ¿Hoy?- preguntó James extrañado – Rayos… olvidé hacer la redacción de Slughorn-

- ¿Qué esperabas? Te has pasado todos los días maldiciendo porque Danny faltó a UN entrenamiento- se burló Sirius

- Calla- dijo James- En fin, ¿Remus….? –

- Toma- dijo el aludido antes de que James terminara la pregunta, extendiéndole un pergamino – Aunque no te dará tiempo-

- Que sí- contestó James mientras se apresuraba a terminar su desayuno- Nos vemos en el aula-y se fue.

- Si vuelve a olvidar los deberes seguro Slughorn lo castiga- comentó Peter entre bocado y bocado. Parecía un cerdo seboso con sobrepeso.

-¿Tú si hiciste la redacción Padfoot?- preguntó el prefecto

- Por supuesto Moony, ¿Por quién me tomas?- dijo Sirius haciéndose el ofendido

- ….-

- De acuerdo, es ésta chica con la que estoy saliendo… no recuerdo su nombre, el caso es que se ofreció a hacerlos.- confesó el ojigris mientras hacía una mueca intentando recordar el nombre de la chica

- Vaya Sirius… Supongo que tiene más de dos neuronas- dijo Danny, que hasta entonces había estado dormitando sobre sus cereales, la noche anterior apenas había descansado.

Peter y Remus rieron, mientras Sirius los miraba con mala cara. Esperaron a que Danny desayunara y se encaminaron a las mazmorras, a la clase de Pociones.

Eso era muy normal en Sirius, salir con alguien, no saber su nombre. Había semanas que era una chica por día, era todo un mujeriego. Sus amigos estaban habituados al rápido cambio de chica,** chica** no novia. Sirius nunca había tenido una novia. Eran solo citas… y algo más.

Con James era más o menos lo mismo, era igual de popular con las chicas que Sirius, pero a diferencia de él, las trataba con más amabilidad y la mayoría de las veces recordaba sus nombres. Solo que últimamente algo extraño estaba pasando con nuestro guapo merodeador, iba ya casi un mes de clases y no había salido con ninguna chica, no por que no se lo pidieran claro, si no porque él se negaba. Insólito.

Llegaron a la clase de Pociones hablando sobre la nueva conquista de Sirius y se sorprendieron al entrar y no encontrar a James ahí. Había partido mucho antes que ellos.

La clase comenzó y no había ni rastro de James.

- Bien chicos, hoy iniciaremos con un proyecto- dijo el regordete profesor con su mostacho de morsa.- Manejaremos algo llamado "parejas de estudio", consiste en que un alumno de buenas notas, se empareje con otro de no tan buenas, así lo ayudará a mejorar. Al término del mes les haré una evaluación y si las parejas no funcionaron habrá un castigo.

La lista de parejas la podrán ver mañana fuera de mi despacho.

Hubo un murmullo general de quejas, pero el profesor lo acalló y los puso a trabajar.

Después de 10 minutos Sirius ya se había aburrido, así que corto un pedazo de pergamino…

Sirius: Remsie :D

Remus: …

S: Estoy aburrido

R: …

S: ¿En dónde está James?

R: No lo sé pero se llevo mi redacción

S: ¿Por qué no te preocupas por James y no por tu redacción ¬¬?

R: Seguro lo vemos en DCAO, jamás se ha perdido una clase

Peter: ¡HOLA!

S: …

Danny: ¿Por qué se pasan notitas? ¡Parecen chicas!

S/R: ¬¬

P: Jiji…

D: Tengo hambre

Lily: ¡¡DEJEN DE PASAR NOTITAS POR ENCIMA DE MI!!

Después de que Lily escribiera y gritara a todo pulmón, Sirius desistió en su intento de entretenerse y comenzó a hacer la poción, volteando cada segundo hacia la puerta, esperando ver a James entrar. Pero el moreno no apareció en lo que restaba de la clase, no fue hasta la siguiente, DCAO que lo encontraron, como Remus había predicho.


End file.
